prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HuPC48/@comment-2202469-20190127041118
Now hold on their people that are trolling this episode and or saying negatives, or how pointless and “BOO’s” to it. I thought this episode was pretty good it by far it has my approval standing up there next to Hugtto episodes 36 and 37. Since barely watched much the series of this season excluding clips that I liked and watched youtube I must say credit is due for this episode. I especially loved the fight scenes with George and Hana/Cure yell along with the entire town of Hagukumi City the citizens along with the ex- employees from Criasu Corporation sadly excluding harry, Listol and Bishin becoming pretty cures temporarily. What really made tears in my eyes was how they were included group attack ‘Tomorrow With Everyone!’ which really lived more to its name in this episode then it did when it first was shown in episode 39. If you ask me Tomorrow with Everyone in episode 48 was the shown at its true fullest and lived up to it attack name and title. Wouldn’t many agree with me? Also out of all of the boss villains and sub villains/subordinates that were shown. George Kurai was the least aggressive when it came to fighting he relied on his book to restrain the cures and dominate the future and to do all of his operations with it. He never really fought the cures as his evil predecessors did when they PHYSICALLY stepped in. The same can be said at least for the ex-employees of George/Dark Tomorrow Company if you exclude Listol and Bishin they mostly had to fight the cures as Oshimaida's then with their human forms. Plus George intension despite being selfish ones for his own benefit in many ways was someone different compared to past precure villains goals. George’s intensions were at least in his POV are good ones for happiness of others despite them being twisted and delusional. Most of the evil Pretty predecessors before him either wanted to cover the universe in darkness, having everyone be in despair or loss hope, include all negatives or cover earth in doom or destroy it. Compared with that George’s was way different. Something nice for a change in evil scheming if you ask me. Also the ex-employees of Dark tomorrow company they show the most reformations when they got purified and help the most to pay back the cures at the end of the episode along with making better friendships and bonding after they saw the errors of their ways. I said this for most of them. The only other villains that can maybe rank up to them are in my POV their Fresh precure predecessors of Eas, Westar and Souler and Siren from Suite precure when it comes to helping the cures after they got betrayed/used ect by their leader. This my opinions so there might be many that might not agree but out of all the reformed villains that help the cures in the past series, the Dark tomorrow company ex-employees stood out the most at moving on from their evil ways next to fallowing I said above.